Islo (skyland)
:"Islo" redirects here. For the famous person, see 'Voyager Islo.'' '''Islo (formerly Torre Azul) is a skyland in the eponymous Islo Region, named for Azure League leader Voyager Lawrence Islo. Islo is the capital skyland of the Azure League. Both the League and the Conclave meet regularly in the tower. It is the location of many research and development laboratories. The Azure League's status as leaders in many scientific fields means that there are constant conferences and symposiums in progress on the skyland. Life on the skyland is structured vertically, with all manner of lifts and elevators connecting the different levels. Features ;The Great Elevators :These elevators provide quick transport across the numerous levels in Islo. They are both tall and wide, so as to accommodate crowds of people when needed. The Great Elevators are supplemented by numerous smaller systems, sometimes spanning only a few floors, sometimes bypassing many levels as express routes. New visitors to the city can find navigation within the skyland daunting. This complex system of lifts has entered the Skytopian lexicon, with the phrase, "Lost on Islo," meaning someone who's fortune changes rapidly. ;Research Facilities :The interior of Islo is dotted with laboratories and workspaces. Much of the Azure League's research and design output is carried out on the skyland. Although the number of projects underway fluctuates rapidly, some have estimated that upwards of 150 experiments may be in progress on the skyland at any given time. ;Islo's Core :The inner core of the skyland is hollow, with numerous balconies and platforms lining it. The roof of the skyland is designed to allow light in through vast skylights. Reflective surfaces in the core reflect the light down and allows natural sunlight to illuminate most public spaces during the day. ;Runways :Islo has two main runways, which extend through the skyland. The runway layout means that pilots and traffic controllers have the option of launching and landing planes from any of the four cardinal directions at once. During windstorms, often only one runway is left open to minimize wind shears on take off and landings. The runways are equipped with a standard set of arresting wires and catapult systems, although engineers occasionally run experiments on these systems. Places ;The Grand Chamber :The Azure League meets in The Grand Chamber. The amorphous group is the decision making body of the faction to which it lends its name. The Grand Chamber has well over a thousand seats, although attendance will often exceed this number if the League faces a divisive vote or one of high importance. Often Azurites bring their own chairs. The Grand Chamber is located at the base of Islo, and is carved into the stone that serves as the skyland's foundation. Minor locations *Islo After Dark People *Lawrence Islo (born Luz) *Haimo Cadell Skyrates (None... yet! If you know someone whose character is from here, direct them this-a-way!) Etymology Islo is named for the late Lawrence Islo. Torre Azul is Spanish and Portuguese for tower blue or the Blue Tower, in reference to the Blue faction—now known as the Azure League—as the tower is actually red (rojo in Spanish or vermelho in Portuguese). In real life, islo would be the masculine of the Spanish isla, meaning island. However, the masculine form is never used. External links *Skyland Facts by Prince Harris *Skyland Facts by Marcus Langley Category:Skylands